I Will Be Back
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: Killed by Vegeta, Gohan trains in the Otherworld for 7 years. And for 7 years, Goku has been waiting... But he isn't a little boy anymore...
1. Chapter 1 Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Gohan. So don't sue me, please because I'm saving up for Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT DVDs.

Author's Note: Gohan is 6 at this time. For those of you who watched the Frieza Saga, Vegeta attacks Gohan on Earth and kills him. Vegeta then knocks out Piccolo, while the other Nameks were too scared to move. They tried to wish him back, but the Supreme Kai needed Gohan to help him. So this starts off where Gohan is killed. He'll be back…someday. J

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**BOOM!** Gohan landed in a crater, severely injured. Vegeta landed in front of him. 

"Now it's time to die, brat." He said evilly. 

Piccolo appeared behind Vegeta and tried to punch him in the back, but Vegeta dodged his fist and slammed Piccolo in the stomach with his elbow, causing him to fly into a steep cliff, unconscious. 

"AHHH!!!!" shrieked Bulma, terrified. She ran toward Gohan and Vegeta, but not fast enough. 

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the head and tossed him into a cliff. He then fired his Galic Gun. The blast went flying toward Gohan at breakneck speed. 

Gohan looked up, in time to see the blast landing on him. 

**BOOM!** The blast exploded. A huge crater was formed and the cliff destroyed. Gohan without a doubt was dead. Piccolo stood up after regaining conscious. 

He stared at the spot of where Gohan had died. 

Vegeta smirked, "Well, that half-breed brat is gone." 

Piccolo growled, 'How dare he kill Gohan!' 

Vegeta heard Piccolo growl and turned around. "What's the matter, Namek? Did the death of that little pipsqueak piss you off? I'd kill you too, if it weren't for the Dragonballs." 

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. Vegeta laughed. "Well, I've got work to do. I'm not going to stay with you weaklings! I am the supreme ruler of the universe." Vegeta blasted off into the air, laughing his head off. 

Bulma screamed after him, "Vegeta, you arrogant pothead!" 

Dende hung his head. Piccolo simply stared at the crater. 'I'm sorry Gohan. I failed you.' He then looked up to the sky, 'Goku, where are you?' 

The group stood there, too shocked to say anything. Just then Bulma's dad flew in, landing a few feet away from the group. 

As the door opened, Chi-Chi came running out looking for Gohan. "Gohan! Gohan!" she screeched. 

Bulma stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, he's, he's not here. He's dead. We could wish him back though." Chi-Chi's eyes widen. "What? Ohh." She fainted.

Meanwhile, Gohan appeared at the giant check-in station to the Otherworld. King Yemma glared down at him. "Aren't you Goku's son?" he asked. 

Gohan nodded. "Well, the Supreme Kai wants to see you. He has a job for you." He pointed a giant finger behind Gohan, who turned around to see Shin standing there. 

Shin bowed, "Welcome Gohan. My name is Shin. Please don't call me Supreme Kai. Unfortunately, you cannot return to the Earth quite yet. I need your help in keeping the universe stable. But first you must be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. There is such a level. You have hidden powers that will destroy the evils that are threatening to plunder this dimension and many others. So Gohan, will you help me? You will return to your family and friends again. But I can't say when." 

Gohan looked at Shin for a moment, "I will help you." 

Shin grinned, "Good. That matter is settled. Now stand still while I give you your gi." Gohan's old training gi appeared on him. 

Gohan was shocked, "Thanks Shin." 

"Not a problem. We'll begin your training with Pikon. But promise me this. When your friends and family try to wish you back, refuse." 

Gohan nodded, "I will. Shin, has my dad showed up?" Shin shook his head, "He isn't dead Gohan. He's alive. But don't tell the others yet." 

Gohan's eyes widen in surprise. But he nodded his head. 

"Now come, your training begins." Shin said, taking off in the air. Gohan flew after him, puzzled at what had happened. 

Shin and Gohan landed on the Grand Kai's planet. Pikon was already standing there with the other Kais.

King Kai looked at Gohan, "Aren't you Goku's kid?" Gohan nodded. 

Shin frowned, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have no time for chit chat. Pikon, Gohan, please begin." 

Pikon got into a fighting stance, as did Gohan.  Pikon noted that Gohan's fighting stance was of Namekian style. 

Pikon launched himself at Gohan, who barely moved out of the way. Gohan and Pikon flew up into the air, throwing punches and kicks. Pikon was stronger than Gohan; Gohan couldn't keep up with his speed.

Pikon landed a punch in Gohan's stomach, and then smacked him down to the rocky ground.   

After a few minutes of this routine, Pikon grew impatient.

Gohan struggled to get up out of the rocks and dust. 'I have to do this. Earth depends on me. I will not let this happen!' 

Gohan glared up at Pikon. He started to clench his hands. He let out screams of rage. His hair shot up and turned yellow, while his eyes glowed turquoise. 'I will beat him!' 

"ARGH!" Gohan bypassed the first stage of Super Saiyan and went straight into the second stage. He stood there, breathing heavily, and then looked at Shin. 

"Wonderful Gohan. You have been able to transform into Super Saiyan 2. That is all our training for today. If you follow me, you will find your place to sleep. Your friends down on Earth should be summoning the dragon soon. I will let you talk to them one time."

Gohan nodded. "Hey Gohan, you're not bad for a kid." Said Pikon. 

Gohan turned, "Thanks." "Hurry Gohan." Said Shin from above. 

Gohan flew up, waved to Pikon, and took off. King Kai was waiting at his planet, as they landed. He had left Gohan's training early. Gohan didn't see Tien, Chaotzu, or Yamcha. Shin didn't want them near him at the moment, fearing that they might blow his cover. 

"I will be back tomorrow to continue your training. Good day." Shin said, as he took off into the air. 

King Kai looked at Gohan, "Do you wish to talk to your friends now? They are about to wish you back." Gohan turned to face King Kai and nodded. 

"Come put your hand on my shoulder. You will be able to communicate with all of them." Gohan walked up to King Kai, and did as he told. 

'Hello?' Gohan's voice rang out over the clearing. All his friends on Earth looked up. 

"Gohan?" questioned Piccolo. 

'Yeah. I with King Kai right now. He's letting me talk to you. Listen I can't come back now. Don't bother wishing me back to life.'

'Why?' questioned Piccolo somewhat angry.

At that moment Shin broke in, 'I'm The Supreme Kai. Gohan is under my orders to remain here.'

The air was quiet. Gohan? Not coming back? It was unheard of. 

It was Piccolo who finally broke the silence, "But what about Goku? Is he dead?" 

Gohan paused for a minute, looked at Shin, who shook his head. 'I haven't seen him yet, but I'll tell him what happened. Well, I have to go. King Kai can't hold the connection for long. Bye.' The connection broke. 

Piccolo stood there in shock. Bulma started sobbing. Chi-Chi, who had woken up, was crying her eyes out. The Nameks stood there with grave faces. 

Dende was the first to speak, "Should we wish back Tien and the others?" 

Piccolo nodded, "Might as well." The dragon was summoned and the others were wished back. But everybody was still unhappy.

Next morning Shin woke Gohan up so he could start training again. 

"Thank you for lying Gohan. Goku is not dead, but I don't want them to know. If he comes back now, then he might mess up my plan." 

Gohan nodded his head, too groggy from sleep to say anything. Pikon landed next to Shin, and smirked at Gohan knowing that this fight would be a good one. 

Gohan stretched and echoed Pikon's smirk. Shin nodded for them to follow. They landed on a clearing on the Grand Kai's planet, not far from his palace. Gohan launched himself at Pikon and the two started to punch, block, and kick at each other. 

Gohan decided to turn Super Saiyan 2. Now it was Pikon's turn to have trouble. Gohan slammed a fist into Pikon's chest, and landed a roundhouse kick to his head. After a few minutes of Gohan kicking Pikon's butt, Shin decided that it was time to end the match. 

"Stop!" yelled Shin, "It is clear that Gohan has the advantage. Now we will go fight our first enemy. I'll talk to you later, Pikon. Gohan, come with me." 

Shin blasted off into the air, Gohan waved bye to Pikon, and blasted off following Shin. "Where are we going?" asked Gohan. 

Shin's reply, "We need to go down to Hell. There have been some disturbances. Your old enemies have teamed up together and need to be stopped. Nappa, King Cold, Frieza, Raditz, Turles, The Ginyu Force, and Frieza's henchman are the ones causing chaos and disorder. Let's go." Shin sped up, as did Gohan.    

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

BIG UPDATE! BIG UPDATE! Read and review!                


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

A/N Just to let you know, Cooler does not come, Frieza is already dead, and King Cold is dead. Goku arrived before they could gather the Earth Dragonballs. Goku does not catch the heart virus. Trunks is never born. Okay, on with the story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Two days later, Goku arrived on Earth, glad to see his family and friends again. The Z group was waiting for him, because they could feel his ki in space. Goku stepped out of the space pod with a huge grin on his face. 

But nobody smiled back. "Guys? What's wrong?" asked a confused and puzzled Goku. He cocked his head in confusion. 

Then he noticed that Gohan and Vegeta were not there. His expression darkened, "Where's Gohan? And Vegeta?" 

After looking at everybody's grave faces, Piccolo spoke up, "Vegeta killed Gohan. Gohan fought for your honor and lost. We tried to wish him back, but he is under The Supreme Kai's orders to stay dead. I'm sorry, Goku." 

Goku was shocked. 'Vegeta killed Gohan! He couldn't come back! No! I should have been there!' "NOOO!!!!!!" Goku screamed in rage. 

He turned SSJ and then out of rage, turned SSJ2. Then he fell sobbing to his knees and dropped out of Super Saiyan.

"I'll kill him." He whispered. "I'll kill him." He grabbed some dirt from the rocky ground as if trying to vent his frustration and anger. The Z Warriors were standing there looking at the ground. Most of them were holding back tears. 

'Hi.' Rang out Gohan's cheerful voice. He was taking to them telepathically. Goku looked up, "Gohan! King Kai's letting you talk to us, isn't he?" 

Gohan laughed, 'Yep. I'm guessing the others have told you what is going on?' 

"Yeah." Goku replied gloomily. 'Okay. Well, Supreme Kai said that I could come back in a few years. And he's going to train me.' 

Everybody was shocked. 'Hey, don't be sad. (A/N Don't Be Mad, Get Glad.) I'll come back. I just can't come back now. Oh, I have to go. Shin wants me. Bye.' 

The connection was broken. 'It would be years before I see Gohan again. No!' Goku thought. Piccolo spoke up first, breaking the uneasy silence, "We might as well go home." Everybody nodded. Goku flew up to the air and blasted off in the direction of his house. 

Two hours later in Hell, Gohan and Shin landed on a rocky ledge not far from his old enemies. 

"Now Gohan, go fight them. I will wait right here." Said Shin solemnly. Gohan looked at him, "Okay." 

Gohan blasted into the pink sky. 'He wants me to fight them? Oh well, I hope this works. Getting killed twice would really suck.' 

He landed across from Frieza, King Cold, Nappa, The Ginyu Force and Raditz. "Well, aren't you the little twerp of that monkey?" asked Frieza sneering. "Hey, you're the son of my brother. Oh, I'll get you for what you did." Snarled Raditz angrily. King Cold said nothing, but smirked at Gohan. 

Gohan smirked, "Whatever." He had gotten cockier for some reason. All three of the enemies launched themselves at Gohan, when his other enemies snuck up from behind him. 

They all started plundering him. On the cliff, stood Shin. He knew that Gohan had to turn Super Saiyan 3 if he was going to beat them. He kept his gaze on Gohan and the fight. In the meantime, Gohan was losing the fight, badly. 

The Ginyu Force grabbed Gohan and took turns punching him. Then they threw Gohan toward King Cold. King Cold kicked Gohan out of the dust and dirt, and into the ground a few feet away. Gohan stood up shakily. 

Raditz appeared behind him, and slapped him in the head. Gohan went flying into Frieza and Cooler, who smacked him in the head with their tails. Turles let loose a large ki blast. Gohan crossed his arms over his face, hoping that it would be enough. It wasn't. 'No! I've got to…' 

Gohan thought angrily. The blast exploded on him, causing him to go flying into a nearby cliff. The villains grinned and laughed hysterically, thinking Gohan was dead. He couldn't beat all of them in Super Saiyan 2. If he couldn't beat them, then he wouldn't be able to come back alive. He had to defeat them! 

'NO! I will not be beaten by these idiots!' Gohan let out a cry of rage and anger. His hair shot up and then grew longer. His eyebrows disappeared. He had reached Super Saiyan 3! He looked up at the group of rowdy enemies. He disappeared and the group went flying into the sky. Gohan then fell into the stance for a Super Warp Kamehameha Wave. (A/N I made it up. Hehehe.) 

"Ka…me…ha...me...HA!" He fired the blast up at them. It was a direct hit. He listened to their dying screams of pain. He then powered down. "Easy." He stated confidently. When he started to fly toward the Supreme Kai, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his spine. He looked back. 

Wagging happily behind was his long lost tail! Gohan's eyes widened in clear surprise. Shin appeared next to him in midair. 

"Excellent. Your tail has grown back." Suddenly Frieza reappeared. He hadn't been killed by the blast! He smacked Gohan in the head, sending him down to the ground.

What Gohan saw next was pure terror. Frieza was about to blow up the planet! If he died then Gohan wouldn't be able to come back! 'No he couldn't!' 

Tears formed in his ebony eyes. His tears quickly disappeared as he shouted out a hoarse yell. Pure rage took him over. Shin eyed him carefully. Gohan was growing red fur, and his hair grew a little longer than usual. Red outlined his eyes, and he had a red glint in his eyes. 

Gohan launched himself at Frieza. Gohan blasted him, incinerating him. Gohan flew down to Shin.

Shin smiled, "Good. Now you have achieved SSJ4. You can either go home to your family or you can stay here and train." Gohan looked up evilly, "I think I'll stay up here." He then powered down. 

Shin nodded, "Good then I have a gift for you." Shin raised his arms, pointed them at Gohan, and let out a few hoarse words. "Tor basz wqe Gohan tuien fuy Saiyan." 

Gohan suddenly felt dizzy. He collapsed onto his hindquarters. Then a new powerful feeling came over him. He looked up at Shin, "What happened?" Shin smiled mischievously, "I decided that you earned the privilege and the power to be called a Full-Blooded Saiyan." 

Gohan's eyes grew wide as he realized that he was the most powerful of all the Saiyans. "Thanks Shin!" he said. Shin only nodded. "Come. Let's have your training begin." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Read on. 


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat, don't own Dragonball Z!

It has been 6 years since Vegeta had killed Gohan. Goku had defeated the androids, but Hercule had taken all the credit. 

Vegeta returned two years after Gohan's death, but Goku would never forgive him. 

Gohan could turn SSJ4 and was the most powerful of the group. He was 13. Goku could turn Super Saiyan 3. Goten had been born 4 years after Gohan's death. 

Goku had met a new girl in a nearby village one day named Jessica. She was about Gohan's age and height and _loved_ to spar. She had sky blue eyes and a good personality. Her parents had been killed when she was 11, but Goku decided to take her in as his daughter. 

Goku explained to Jessica about the Z Warriors, the Dragonballs, power levels, ki, Namekians, Saiyans and about Super Saiyans. From then on, the Z Warriors considered her part of their group. She wore a black gi with lime green wristbands, and belt. 

Jessica had grown in strength since Goku had taken her in. Vegeta (Though Goku didn't care about what he said) and Piccolo had to admit that she was a challenge to them. Even with Jessica in the family (Goku loved her as his daughter and would protect her with his life), Goku was never truly happy, because of his Gohan's death. That is until…

Goku, Goten, and Jessica were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Chi-chi to bring the food. They were having hamburgers. Goten was pulling on Goku's gi, while Goku and Jessica laughed at him. 

Chi-Chi hummed her own little song, unaware of what was about to happen. 'Hello.' Gohan's cheerful voice rang out through the kitchen. Goten yelped and dove behind Goku and his chair. 

Chi-Chi gasped, turned white and fainted almost on the second. Jessica looked up and then at Goku, puzzled at the bizarre event. Goku looked up surprise to hear his son. Then he remembered. Gohan said that he would be coming back in a few years! 

Goku's face lit up. "Gohan! It's you!" he cried out, happy to hear his oldest son again. Gohan laughed, 'Of course it's me. Guess what? Shin said that I could come back. Since the World Martial Arts Tournament is in a week, I figured that if you and the Z gang would enter, then I would too.' Replied Gohan. 

Goku thought for a moment. He looked at his unconscious wife on the floor, Goten who was cowering behind his chair, and then at Jessica, who was staring at him with a look of confusion on her face. 

Then he grinned the classic Son grin. "Of course, I'll enter! Everybody else will too. Um…Gohan…Should I tell Vegeta?" asked Goku. 'Yes. I would like to teach him a lesson.' Said Gohan, with a hint of malice in his voice. 

Goku was taken back at the tone of his voice, but he didn't say anything. "Okay, well I'm going to tell the others." 'Okay. Thanks Dad. Well, I got to go. See you soon! Oh, and Supreme Kai said that he was going to grant me a life. So you don't have to use to the Dragonballs. Bye.' 

Gohan broke the connection. Goten started crying, "Daddy, he scared me." Both Jessica and Goku looked down at Goten confused. Goku said to him soothingly, "Goten, why are you scared? That's your big brother, Gohan. I told you that he would come back in a few years." 

Jessica looked up at Goku and said, "That's Gohan!? He's your dead son right? Am I going to meet him? Can I enter in the tournament?" Goku nodded, "He's my dead son, but not for long. And yes you are going to meet him, because you're going to enter in the tournament." 

Jessica jumped up off her chair, knocking it to the floor, shouted a loud cry of, "YES!" Then she grabbed her chair, and after putting back into upright position, sat in it. She smiled at Goku, donning the famous Son grin. Goten looked up at Goku and smiled, "I'll have someone to play with? Yeah!" 

Goten started jumping around like a bunny and singing about meeting, in his terms, 'hei bi' brothr'. Goku grinned at Goten's excitement and at his own. "Hey, Jessica, Goten, I have to tell the others, so when your mother wakes up, tell her that I'll will be right back. Okay?" asked Goku. 

Goten looked up at Goku and nodded until he got dizzy. Then he collapsed onto his butt, sat on the floor, and laughed until he turned red. Jessica merely nodded and picked up Goten. Goku shook his head at Goten, smiled at Jessica, and then exited the house. Once outside, Goku put two fingers to his forehead, locked onto Piccolo's ki and disappeared. 

Piccolo's head snapped up at sudden appearance of Goku. Piccolo stood up and stretched his legs. Knowing Goku, he was likely to report a new threat. Goku, however, was smiling like a clown in the circus. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at Goku's excitement and cheerfulness. 

Gohan's coming back in a few years hadn't click yet in his mind. Goku came strolling over to Piccolo with the widest grin possible. "Hey, Piccolo! Guess who I just talked to?" Goku asked excitedly. Piccolo growled in response, "I have no time for guessing games!" 

Goku shook his head, "Come on Piccolo. You know him. He is your best friend, you trained him, and you saved him from Frieza on Namek. It can't be that hard, can it?" Piccolo racked his brain for a moment, searching for an answer. 'Wait. Gohan? No. Well, maybe.' 

Goku stood in front of him, still grinning his ears off. "Okay, time's up. Gohan just talked to me and said that if we would enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament, then he would too! Supreme Kai told him that he could back to life. He's being granted a life, so we don't have to use the Dragonballs! Well, what do you say?" 

Goku stopped talking and stood there, waiting impatiently for Piccolo's answer. Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment or two and then spoke out, "Yes. I will enter." Goku jumped shouting at his own happiness, causing Piccolo to cringed at the sound. Goku settled down and waved goodbye to Piccolo. He put two fingers to his head, and then locked onto Krillin's ki. 

He was at the Kame House. Goku fizzed out from Kame's lookout and appeared outside the Kame House, He walked in. "Hey, Goku!" shouted Krillin, smiling at his friend's appearance. "Hey, Krillin. Hey I got some good news. Gohan's coming back in a week and he wants us to enter in the tournament. Well, Krillin?" Krillin's eyes widened in shock; taking in this news was a surprise to him. 

Finally, after getting over his shock, Krillin managed to sputter out a meek, "Yes." Goku smiled at him, put two fingers to his head, and disappeared. He reappeared at Capsule Corp. Vegeta looked up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Goku to come. He knew that he was still mad at him. 

Goku's expression was none too friendly. "I have to tell you something, Vegeta. Gohan's coming back and he says that he wants us to be in the tournament. He insists that you come. I'll be waiting." Without even waiting for a reply, he disappeared leaving Vegeta standing there in shock.

1 Week Later

The tournament was going to start in two hours and the Z Warriors was waiting for Gohan to show up. They were waiting in the tournament waiting area. Chi-Chi was seated in the stands. "Where is he? I hope he isn't going to be late. I think sign-up closes in 30 minutes. Piccolo, Jessica, could you come with me to scan the area?" whined Goku for the trillionth time. 

Krillin stood there looking around, while Vegeta just stood there with his head looking toward the ground. Piccolo and Jessica nodded before they spotted the person standing behind Goku. 

"Looking for me, Dad?" Goku whirled around. Vegeta's head snapped up at the voice. Gohan was standing in a gi exactly like Goku's (A/N Gohan's hair is the same as the haircut in the Cell Games.), with his tail wagging happily behind him. 

Goku's face lit up at the appearance of his son. "Gohan!" Goku ran toward his son, but before he could hug him, Gohan had leapt into his arms. "I missed you Gohan!" Goku said happily. Goku put down Gohan to see just how much he had grown. Then he saw his tail. 

"Gohan! Your tail grew back!" stammered Goku. Gohan looked at his tail and then back at Goku, "Yeah. It did." Gohan then felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked up to see who it was. Gohan's face broke into a wide smile as he saw his mentor, Piccolo standing there. 

"Hey, kid. It's been a long time." "Yeah, it has." Gohan then felt a tap on his back, and turned to see Krillin standing behind him. "Hi, Krillin!" "Hey, Gohan! It's been a long time. How come you didn't see me in Otherworld?" said Krillin. "Shin wouldn't let me." Replied Gohan. "Oh." Said Krillin.

While Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin chatted, Jessica stood not far from them, thinking about Gohan's arrival. 'That's Goku's son? He has a strong fighting power. Maybe I'll get to fight with him.' 

She thought. Meanwhile Goku realized that Gohan had no idea, about Jessica. "Jessica, come here. I want you to meet my son, Gohan." Goku then turned to Gohan, "Gohan, this is Jessica. Her parents were killed so I took her in." Gohan looked at Jessica, sensing her high power level. 

"Hi I'm Jessica." "I'm Gohan." Goku smiled at the two, when a voice came over the loudspeakers, "Attention, this is the last call for sign-ups." The group walked to the table, and signed-up. 2 hours later, the tournament was about to begin. The officials had already assigned the chart. 

First Match 

Jessica

Gohan

Second Match 

Krillin

Vegeta

Third Match 

Goku

Piccolo

Fourth Match 

Freaky Fighter #1

Freaky Fighter #2

"Would Gohan and Jessica please step up to the ring?" yelled the MC. Goku and Piccolo glanced at each other; this would be an interesting match. Goku was anxious to see Gohan's power, as was Piccolo. Jessica and Gohan stepped onto the ring. "Are our contestants ready? Go!" yelled the MC. 

Gohan smirked and disappeared. He then reappeared behind Jessica. Jessica threw the first punch, but Gohan dodged it easily. Gohan returned the punch, hitting Jessica in the stomach. Jessica clutched her stomach, and looked up to see Gohan's fist coming straight at her. Jessica flew back to the other side of the ring. 

Then, Jessica launched herself at Gohan, who disappeared. Jessica stopped in mid air; she hovered above the ground, searching for him. Meanwhile in the waiting room, Goku was astonished at Gohan's speed. "Where did he go?" Goku couldn't sense him. Back on the ring, Gohan appeared behind Jessica and kicked her out of the ring. "And Gohan is the winner!" stated the MC. 

Gohan walked over to Jessica and helped her up. Both of them walked out of the ring. Jessica rubbed her aching back, while glaring at Gohan. "Next match, Vegeta and Krillin! Would they please step up to the ring?" Vegeta stepped up to the ring, followed by a shaking, nervous Krillin. 

"GO!" shouted the MC. Vegeta smirked and launched himself at Krillin, causing Krillin to step out of the ring. "And Vegeta is the winner!" Vegeta calmly strolled out of the arena, while Krillin had already run to the waiting room. 

Gohan cocked his head at Krillin, confused at what he was so scared about. Vegeta walked over to Gohan. Goku and Piccolo turned their heads to the two. 'Was Vegeta going to try and kill Gohan again?' thought Goku anxiously. Goku started to walk over to Vegeta, but was stopped by Piccolo. "Well, if it isn't Kakarott's little spawn. What are you going to do doing our match, hm? Run?" asked Vegeta, being the cocky little shit he is. 

Gohan turned and looked at Vegeta, his eyes dancing calmness, and confidence. "You expect me to run? Well, forget it. But to answer your, question, I'm going to kick your ass." Vegeta gasped in surprise, as did Piccolo and Goku. What had happened the scared Gohan they knew? Gohan smirked at Vegeta's surprise. Vegeta returned his expression with an angry scowl. 

Vegeta walked away from the Z gang, while Goku and Piccolo made their way to the arena. But when they stepped up the arena, Piccolo looked at Goku calmly and said, "I know you want to battle Gohan, so I'll forfeit the match." Goku's eyes widened in surprise before he stammered, "Thanks." 

Piccolo walked calmly off the ring. Goku followed. "And Goku is the winner." Said the MC, meekly. Back in the waiting room, Gohan's eyes followed Piccolo; he knew Piccolo would never have given up so easily. Piccolo glanced at his student, and smiled briefly. 

Gohan smiled back, as he understood what Piccolo did. Gohan then turned his head toward his left, hearing his father coming his way. Goku motioned for Gohan to follow him. Gohan followed him. After getting out of earshot of Piccolo, Goku stopped to talk to his son. "You've changed a lot. What happened?" Goku wasn't trying to be angry, but Gohan never acted the way he did to Vegeta. 

Goku's question took Gohan by surprise, but he knew what he meant. "Shin turned me into a full-blooded Saiyan. He also grew my tail back." It was Goku's turn to be surprise. "You're a full-blooded Saiyan!?" Gohan nodded, "Dad, what level of Super Saiyan can you go to?" 

Goku looked at his son, "Super Saiyan 3. You?" "Same thing." Replied Gohan. Not. Just then, the MC called for Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan and Goku flew back to the waiting area. Gohan and Vegeta stepped into the ring. Piccolo and Goku smirked; this would be and interesting match. "GO!" yelled the MC. 

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2 and launched himself at Gohan. Gohan easily blocked him. "Sorry, Vegeta, I'm going to win this match." Vegeta looked at Gohan. Gohan let out a yell and in a flash of light, turned Super Saiyan 3. "I'm going to enjoy this." Said Gohan. He launched himself at Vegeta, causing Vegeta to go flying into the air. Gohan then grabbed Vegeta by the hair, and threw him into the ring. "Ka…me…ha…me...HA!" Gohan fired his blast, strong enough to weaken Vegeta, but not kill him. 

After the dust settled, Gohan lowered himself to the ring. Vegeta appeared through the dust. He was knocked out. "Gohan is the winner!" Gohan grabbed Vegeta and threw him to the waiting area. Gohan then calmly walked out of the ring. "Would Freaky Fighter #1 and Goku step up to the ring?" But Freaky Fighter #1 and Freaky Fighter #2 had left. 

"Okay, then would Gohan and Goku step up to the ring?" Goku and Gohan glanced at each other, and walked up to the ring. Piccolo, Vegeta (he had woken up), and Jessica watched them with baited breath. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3, Gohan did the same. Goku and Gohan launched themselves at each other. Gohan threw a punch at Goku, who blocked it. 

Goku kicked Gohan, but Gohan wasn't fazed. Gohan then kicked Goku in the stomach, causing him to go in the air. Gohan flew over to Goku, and clubbed him in the head, making him plummet down to the ring. Gohan appeared to the left of him, and just before Goku hit the ground, Gohan kicked him in the head. Goku went flying into the ground. 

"Gohan wins the tournament!" bellowed the MC. Hercule came up to the ring, "Hey kid, now you get to fight me." "That's right folks! The champion, Gohan gets to battle with Hercule." Hercule climbed into the ring. "You should be scared of me, kid. I defeated The Androids." Gohan's eyes narrowed, then he scowled. He had seen Goku defeat The Androids. But this guy had taken all the credit. Hercule punched Gohan, but Gohan just smirked. "You didn't defeat The Androids. My dad did. You're just a big, fat, ego-maniac oaf." 

Hercule gasped, and then proudly stated, "Stop using the weakling tactic." Gohan's smirk turned into an angry scowl. Gohan's fist then came whirling through the air at Hercule. Hercule went soaring into the red brick wall, surrounding the stadium. "Gohan is the…winner." Said the MC, stunned at what happened. Gohan walked back to waiting area, muttering a few '**cough' **words. 

Jessica walked over to Gohan, as soon as he walked in. "That was a good match. I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier. I was a little mad." Gohan just nodded. He knew that they had to wait there. Shin was coming down to Earth. Kid Buu would be resurrected. He wanted Gohan to defeat him. 

Goku walked over to his son. "Hey Gohan. I think your Mom, and your brother will be here soon. So will the others." "Okay." Replied Gohan. "GOHAN!" yelled Chi-Chi, who came running toward him at full speed. Gohan turned around to see her and Goten running toward him. Chi-Chi reached him and grabbed him. She hugged him, but to him it was more like strangle him. 

Goku poked Chi-Chi because he saw Gohan turning blue. Chi-Chi released him and showed him Goten. Gohan squatted down to Goten's level. Goten was a little shy. "Hi, I Goten." Said the bashful toddler. "I'm Gohan." Goten jumped onto Gohan. Gohan put him on his shoulders and then turned to Bulma. "Hey kid." "Hi Bulma." Gohan greeted the others, before Chi-Chi grabbed him again. "GOHAN! How could you? First you go to a barbaric planet, then you fight the whole time, when you should have been studying. 

After that, you pick a fight with Mr. Arrogant Jackass and die. And you didn't come back!" Chi-Chi pulled out her portable frying pan, and smacked Gohan in the head. Gohan went flying into Goku, who toppled over. Gohan sat next to him, rubbing his head. Goku helped Gohan up. "Hello." A voice interrupted. Everybody turned. Shin was standing there. "Gohan, are you ready?" Gohan nodded. "Wait! Ready for what?" asked a puzzled Goku. 

Shin looked at him, "If you would like to come along to help, then I will fill you in." He turned to Gohan, "Gohan we must go." Gohan nodded and blasted off, right behind Shin. Goku and the others followed them, though shouts of protests rang through the area from an angry Chi-Chi. Goku flew next to Shin. 

"Can you fill us in now?" Shin nodded, "There is a new threat on Earth. Its name is Kid Buu. Gohan has the power to kill him." Goku looked surprised at first, but soon recovered. A few minutes later, they arrived at an open prairie. Kid Buu was already there. Shin nodded at Gohan. Gohan flew down to Kid Buu. Gohan then let out a huge yell, and in a burst of light, turned Super Saiyan 4! Goku and the others were shell-shocked. Shin looked at them, "Gohan wasn't supposed to tell you. But now you know his secret."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This was a long chapter, but it's finally done. Now for a short little show.

Vegeta: I am not saying it!

Gohan **standing behind him**: Do you want me to kick your ass?

Vegeta, pale: You know the drill

Goku: Just hit the little button and…

The whole Z gang: REIVEW!


	4. Chapter 4 True Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Gohan. But I do own plenty of other DVDs, tapes, cards, pictures, and graphic novels. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Gohan stood a few feet in front of Kid Buu, power radiating from him. A malicious smirk crept up onto his lips, confidence dancing in his eyes. "Well, are you going to fight or stand there like an idiot?" scoffed Gohan. 

Kid Buu yelled and launched himself a Gohan, who easily sidestepped him. Kid Buu turned around in time to see Gohan's fist sailing toward him. CRACK! Buu went flying toward the Z warriors who stood not far from the battleground, completely in awe and shock. 

Goku watched as Buu went flying toward them. Gohan shook his head, could they get any slower? Gohan phased out and reappeared in front of Buu. SMACK! Buu slammed into a cliff, across from where the shocked Z fighters stood. 

"G-Gohan?" stuttered Goku, amazed at his son's speed, strength and ability. "What?" snapped Gohan, clearly unhappy at the distraction from his entertainment. BOOM! 

Buu burst through the rocky debris and came charging at Gohan. Gohan smirked at Buu's insolent behavior, did he not know when to give up? "Fool." Muttered Gohan as he prepared to attack. 

Gohan launched himself at Buu, smashing his fist into Buu's pink face. Gohan then landed a well-placed roundhouse kick to Buu's back, sending him crashing into the ground. Buu stood up, only to get hammered by Gohan's fist, sending him back into the crater. 

Gohan launched himself up into the air; Goku's eyes widen as he saw what Gohan was doing up in the air. "Kaaa…Meee…Haaa…Meee…" Gohan drew ki, creating a massive ball of energy. 

Buu started to climb out of the debris that Gohan had knocked him into. "What is Gohan doing? I never taught him the Kamehameha." Asked Goku, puzzled at this turn of events. 

Shin turned to Goku, "I taught your son that move. Besides after watching you, he would have picked up on it." Goku blinked, and then nodded. He turned his head back to the fight. Gohan was about to release his Kamehameha. "HHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" 

Gohan threw his arms forward, pushing all the energy gathered toward Buu. The Z fighters turned and shielded their faces, as the energy was too intense. Buu looked up in time to see the blast. 

He jumped up in the air starting pushing it back. "What!?" yelled Gohan. Gohan gritted his teeth and pushed more energy into the blast. "BUU, YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" yelled Gohan. Buu continued to push against the strong blast, unfazed by the extra energy. 

Finally Buu threw the blast back at Gohan at amazing speed. "What!? Gohan get out of there!" hollered Goku. Unfortunately for him, the blast was moving to fast for Gohan to dodge. 

Gohan quickly crossed his arms over his face, hoping to block the blast. KABOOM! The blast exploded creating a devastating wind. When the dust cleared, the Z warriors looked up at where Gohan had been. 

Was he still alive? Gohan appeared through the dust, somewhat injured, but still alive. "How? How did he survive?" asked Goku, "There's just no way." Gohan lowered his arms, and scowled. 

His arms were burned and bruised. He had a slash across his forehead, and blood staining his face and hands. Buu laughed. "SHUT UP!" yelled Gohan, infuriated at Buu. 

Gohan launched himself at Buu. His fist plummeted into Buu's stomach; he then smashed his knee into his chest. Buu went flying into the ground. Gohan then flew behind him and smacked him with his hand. 

As Buu shot upward from Gohan's attack, Gohan launched himself at Buu. Buu smacked Gohan toward the ground, and then clobbered him in the back. Gohan plummeted down into the rocks and dirt. Gohan climbed up to his feet, smirking evilly. 

"I think it's time to get serious. Don't you think?" asked Gohan, smirking maliciously. Buu stopped laughing his head off, and cocked his head at Gohan. Back on the cliff, Goku and the rest of the gang, face faulted at Gohan's statement. 

"How is he that powerful?" asked Goku, shocked at his son's power. Nobody could speak, as they were too appalled. 

Gohan let out a yell and started to power up. A powerful explosion shot through the area, and when the dust cleared, a few minutes later, Gohan was standing there clearly more powerful than Buu. 

Gohan phased out and reappeared behind Buu and slapped him down to the ground. Buu's impact made a crater in the ground. When Buu looked back up to glare at Gohan, he surprised. 

Goku followed Buu's gazed up toward Gohan. Gohan was chanting the familiar words that Goku knew all too well. "Kaaa…mee…haa…mee…" Gohan glared down at Buu. Buu stumbled backwards. "HHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!" 

Gohan released his blast straight at Buu. Buu shot his arms up to try and bounce Gohan's energy back, but the Kamehameha was too strong. 

Gohan continued to push more energy into his attack. The blast overcame Buu and obliterated him. BOOM! The blast exploded disintegrating him and the cliffs surrounding. But Gohan was caught in the backlash.  A thunderous roar filled the air as the blast peaked. 

After the dust cleared, Goku and the rest zoomed down to the crater to look for Gohan. But all they saw were rocks. A sudden rumbling of rocks shifting brought their attention to the ground. 

The group landed on a small plateau. They turned as a pair of hands clasped the edge of the cliff, and slowly Gohan pulled himself up. One eye was shut, with blood matting parts of his face. 

Most of his gi was torn; blood on his arms and hands. Goku and the others ran over to him. Goku helped him to a sitting position. "Well, that wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Gohan gave small laugh. 

Shin walked over to Gohan, "Thanks to your efforts, Kid Buu has been destroyed and will never plunder the universe again. Unfortunately I underestimated his strength. 

Never the less, you still beat him. I must go now. Farewell." With that Shin disappeared. Gohan gave a small grin, before passing out from exhaustion. Krillin gave a start, but relaxed when Goku gave him a grin, clearly stating that Gohan was okay. Goku stood up, nodding to the group. 

Piccolo placed a hand on Goku's right shoulder. Everybody else grabbed a hold of each other, but made sure they were still connected to Goku. They all shimmered and disappeared. They reappeared next to Dende at the lookout. "Give Gohan here, Goku." Dende stated softly. Goku nodded at placed Gohan in front of Dende. Dende held his hands over Gohan, and healed him. 

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up. "Dende!?" He had no been there when Dende had shown up. Goku turned to Gohan and helped him to a sitting position. "Well, it's a long story. See we didn't know how strong the Androids were until they showed up. So Piccolo fused with Kami. We needed a new guardian. So we got Dende." Explained Goku. Gohan nodded. 

"So you've finally come back for good, Gohan?" asked Piccolo. Gohan nodded, "Of course." "BRAT!!!!!" Everybody looked up to see that Vegeta was stomping toward them. Goku's expression darkened. "It's okay, Dad. I can take care of him myself." Gohan's tone had a slight touch of evil to it. "You and me are fighting, brat. No shirking." Growled Vegeta. Piccolo and Goku glanced at each other and then turned to face Vegeta and Gohan. 

"Follow me, brat!" commanded Vegeta. Gohan rolled his eyes, and took off after Vegeta, clearly agitated. Goku and Piccolo followed while the others stood around moping. Shortly after they took off, they both landed. Vegeta glared at Gohan, who in return, gave him a look that said kiss-my-ass-Veggie-head! Goku and Piccolo landed on a cliff, a short distance from the two. 

Vegeta yelled and turned to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan smirked at this, and also yelled, but transformed higher than Vegeta to Super Saiyan 3. Gohan's hair was down to his waist with a cowlick (like in Super Saiyan 2.) 

"I won't use Super Saiyan 4 on you, Vegeta. It would be a waste of energy and time." Gohan's tone of voice sent chills down Vegeta's spine as fear struck him in realization. 

He would be lucky if he came out of this alive. Gohan launched himself at Vegeta and landed a fist into his stomach. Vegeta coughed up maroon blood, and fell to his knees. But this didn't stop Gohan from letting loose at him. Gohan kneed him in the face causing him to go flying up into the air.

            Gohan appeared beside him and grabbed him by the hair. Gohan started to punch him in the stomach. Vegeta continued to gag on his blood; Gohan continued to beat him. Gohan finally stopped after a few minutes of this routine. 

But before Vegeta could land on the ground, Gohan kicked him in the back, sending Vegeta speeding into the rocky terrain. Vegeta struggled to get to his knees; when he looked up he saw Gohan smiling down evilly. "Get up." Gohan's tone carried malice. 

Vegeta got up to his feet and when he did Gohan slapped him across the face, sending him across the ground. Gohan phased out and reappeared in front of Vegeta. Gohan kicked him into the air; when Vegeta started to slow down in the air, Gohan clubbed him in the head sending him crashing down to the ground. "Masenko-HA!" Gohan added a final assault to the battle. 

When the dust cleared, Vegeta was laying in a crater, clearly beaten by Gohan. Gohan powered down, and flew to Goku and Piccolo, who were standing there in shock. They were both surprised that Gohan hadn't killed him. Gohan's glare turned into a smile as he jumped onto Goku. 

Goku was startled at first, but hugged his son. "Now lets go home." Goku decided it was time. Gohan nodded. "I will see you later, kid." Said Piccolo flying off. Goku disappeared along with Gohan.

Two days later

Goku and Gohan decided to spend some time together, as they hadn't been able to. "Gohan what exactly happened 7 years ago?" asked Goku. He was lying next to Gohan; both were next to the river looking up at the sky. Gohan looked at Goku, and took a deep breath. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but… I remember landed in a crater, and Vegeta landing next to me. Ah, screw that! Just read my mind." Goku looked at Gohan, but nodded. They both calmed themselves. Goku let himself seep into Gohan's mind…

_I landed in a crater, severely injured. Vegeta landed in front of me. _

_"Now it's time to die, brat." He said evilly. _

_Piccolo appeared behind Vegeta and tried to punch him in the back, but Vegeta dodged his fist and slammed Piccolo in the stomach with his elbow, causing him to fly into a steep cliff, unconscious. _

_"AHHH!!!!" shrieked Bulma, terrified. She ran toward Vegeta, and me but not fast enough. _

_Vegeta grabbed me by the head and tossed him into a cliff. He then fired his Galic Gun. The blast went flying toward me at breakneck speed. _

_I looked up, in time to see the blast landing on me. _

**_BOOM!_**_ The blast exploded. A huge crater was formed and the cliff destroyed. I without a doubt was dead. _

**(This is what Gohan saw through his mind from the Otherworld.)**__

_Piccolo stood up after regaining conscious. _

_He stared at the spot of where I had died. _

_Vegeta smirked, "Well, that half-breed brat is gone." _

_Piccolo growled, 'How dare he kill Gohan!' _**(Gohan read his mind.)**__

_Vegeta heard Piccolo growl and turned around. "What's the matter, Namek? Did the death of that little pipsqueak piss you off? I'd kill you too, if it weren't for the Dragonballs." _

_Piccolo's eyes narrowed. Vegeta laughed. "Well, I've got work to do. I'm not going to stay with you weaklings! I am the supreme ruler of the universe." Vegeta blasted off into the air, laughing his head off. _

_Bulma screamed after him, "Vegeta, you arrogant pothead!" _

_Dende hung his head. Piccolo simply stared at the crater. 'I'm sorry Gohan. I failed you.' He then looked up to the sky, 'Goku, where are you?' _

_The group stood there, too shocked to say anything. Just then Bulma's dad flew in, landing a few feet away from the group. _

_As the door opened, Mom came running out looking for me. "Gohan! Gohan!" she screeched. _

_Bulma stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, he's, he's not here. He's dead. We could wish him back though." Mom's eyes widen. "What? Ohh." She fainted. As usual. _

_Meanwhile, I appeared at the giant check-in station to the Otherworld. King Yemma glared down at him. "Aren't you Goku's son?" he asked. _

_I nodded. "Well, the Supreme Kai wants to see you. He has a job for you." He pointed a giant finger behind me, who turned around to see Shin standing there. _

_Shin bowed, "Welcome Gohan. My name is Shin. Please don't call me Supreme Kai. Unfortunately, you cannot return to the Earth quite yet. I need your help in keeping the universe stable. But first you must be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. There is such a level. You have hidden powers that will destroy the evils that are threatening to plunder this dimension and many others. So Gohan, will you help me? You will return to your family and friends again. But I can't say when." _

_I looked at Shin for a moment, "I will help you." _

_Shin grinned, "Good. That matter is settled. Now stand still while I give you your gi." My old training gi appeared on him. _

_I was shocked, "Thanks Shin." _

_"Not a problem. We'll begin your training with Pikon. But promise me this. When your friends and family try to wish you back, refuse." _

_I nodded, "I will. Shin, has my dad showed up?" Shin shook his head, "He isn't dead Gohan. He's alive. But don't tell the others yet." _

_My eyes widen in surprise. But I nodded my head. _

_"Now come, your training begins." Shin said, taking off in the air. I flew after him, puzzled at what had happened. _

_Shin and me landed on the Grand Kai's planet. Pikon was already standing there with the other Kais._

_King Kai looked at me, "Aren't you Goku's kid?" I nodded. _

_Shin frowned, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have no time for chit chat. Pikon, Gohan, please begin." _

_Pikon got into a fighting stance, as I did too.  I saw Pikon note that my fighting style was of Namekian style. _

_Pikon launched himself at me, I barely moved out of the way. Pikon and me flew up into the air, throwing punches and kicks. Pikon was stronger than me; I couldn't keep up with his speed._

_Pikon landed a punch in my stomach, and then smacked him down to the rocky ground.   _

_After a few minutes of this routine, Pikon grew impatient._

_I struggled to get up out of the rocks and dust. 'I have to do this. Earth depends on me. I will not let this happen!' _

_I glared up at Pikon. I started to clench my hands. He let out screams of rage. His hair shot up and turned yellow, while his eyes glowed turquoise. 'I will beat him!' _

_"ARGH!" I bypassed the first stage of Super Saiyan and went straight into the second stage. I stood there, breathing heavily, and then looked at Shin. _

_"Wonderful Gohan. You have been able to transform into Super Saiyan 2. That is all our training for today. If you follow me, you will find your place to sleep. Your friends down on Earth should be summoning the dragon soon. I will let you talk to them one time."_

_I nodded. "Hey Gohan, you're not bad for a kid." Said Pikon. _

_I turned, "Thanks." "Hurry Gohan." Said Shin from above. _

_I flew up, waved to Pikon, and took off. King Kai was waiting at his planet, as we landed. He had left my training early. I didn't see Tien, Chaotzu, or Yamcha.  I guess Shin didn't want them near me at the moment, fearing that they might blow me cover. _

_"I will be back tomorrow to continue your training. Good day." Shin said, as he took off into the air. _

_King Kai looked at me, "Do you wish to talk to your friends now? They are about to wish you back." I turned to face King Kai and nodded. _

_'Hello?' My voice rang out over the clearing. All of my friends on Earth looked up. _

_"Gohan?" questioned Piccolo. _

_'Yeah. I am with King Kai right now. He's letting me talk to you. Listen I can't come back now. Don't bother wishing me back to life.'_

_'Why?' questioned Piccolo somewhat angry at my decision._

_At that moment Shin broke in, 'I'm The Supreme Kai. Gohan is under my orders to remain here.'_

_The air was quiet. Me? Not coming back? It was unheard of. _

_It was Piccolo who finally broke the silence, "But what about Goku? Is he dead?" _

_I paused for a minute, looked at Shin, who shook his head. 'I haven't seen Dad yet, but I'll tell him what happened. Well, I have to go. King Kai can't hold the connection for long. Bye.' The last connection between my friends and me broke._

_Next morning Shin woke me up so I could start training again. _

_"Thank you for lying Gohan. Goku is not dead, but I don't want them to know. If he comes back now, then he might mess up my plan." _

_I nodded my head, too groggy from my sleep to say anything. Pikon landed next to Shin, and smirked at me knowing that this fight would be a good one. I knew, too. _

_I stretched and echoed Pikon's smirk. Shin nodded for Pikon and me to follow. We landed on a clearing on the Grand Kai's planet, not far from his palace. I launched himself at Pikon and we started to punch, block, and kick at each other. _

_I decided to turn Super Saiyan 2. Now it was Pikon's turn to have trouble. I slammed a fist into Pikon's chest, and landed a roundhouse kick to his head. After a few minutes of me kicking Pikon's butt, Shin decided that it was time to end the match. _

_"Stop!" yelled Shin, "It is clear that Gohan has the advantage. Now we will go fight our first enemy. I'll talk to you later, Pikon. Gohan, come with me." _

_Shin blasted off into the air, I waved bye to Pikon, and blasted off following Shin. "Where are we going?" I asked. _

_Shin's reply, "We need to go down to Hell. There have been some disturbances. Your old enemies have teamed up together and need to be stopped. Nappa, King Cold, Frieza, Raditz, Turles, The Ginyu Force, and Frieza's henchman are the ones causing chaos and disorder. Let's go." Shin sped up, as I did.    _

_First he let me speak to Dad._

_'Hi.' Rang out my cheerful voice. I was taking to them telepathically. Dad looked up, "Gohan! King Kai's letting you talk to us, isn't he?" _

_I laughed, 'Yep. I'm guessing the others have told you what is going on?' _

_"Yeah." Dad replied gloomily. 'Okay. Well, Supreme Kai said that I could come back in a few years. And he's going to train me.' _

_Everybody was shocked. 'Hey, don't be sad. I'll come back. I just can't come back now. Oh, I have to go. Shin wants me. Bye.' _

_Two hours later in Hell, Shin and me landed on a rocky ledge not far from my old enemies. _

_"Now Gohan, go fight them. I will wait right here." Said Shin solemnly. I looked at him, "Okay." _

_I blasted into the pink sky. 'He wants me to fight them? Oh well, I hope this works. Getting killed twice would really suck.' _

_I landed across from Frieza, King Cold, Nappa, The Ginyu Force and Raditz. "Well, aren't you the little twerp of that monkey?" asked Frieza sneering. "Hey, you're the son of my brother. Oh, I'll get you for what you did." Snarled Raditz angrily. King Cold said nothing, but smirked at me. _

_I smirked, "Whatever." I had gotten cockier for some reason. Oh well. All three of the enemies launched themselves at me, when my other enemies snuck up from behind me. _

_They all started plundering me. On the cliff, stood Shin. He knew that I had to turn Super Saiyan 3 if I was going to beat them. He kept his gaze on the fight and me. In the meantime, I was losing the fight, badly. _

_The Ginyu Force grabbed me and took turns punching me. Then they threw me toward King Cold. King Cold kicked me out of the dust and dirt, and into the ground a few feet away. I stood up shakily. _

_Raditz appeared behind me, and slapped me in the head. I went flying into Frieza and Cooler, who smacked me in the head with their tails. Turles let loose a large ki blast. I crossed his arms over my face, hoping that it would be enough. It wasn't. 'No! I've got to…' _

I thought angrily. The blast exploded on me, causing me to go flying into a nearby cliff. The villains grinned and laughed hysterically, thinking I was dead. I couldn't beat all of them in Super Saiyan 2. If I couldn't beat them, then I wouldn't be able to come back alive. I had to defeat them! 

_'NO! I will not be beaten by these idiots!' I let out a cry of rage and anger. I hair shot up and then grew longer. My eyebrows disappeared. I had reached Super Saiyan 3! I looked up at the group of rowdy enemies. I disappeared and the group went flying into the sky. I then fell into the stance for a Super Warp Kamehameha Wave. _

_"Ka…me…ha...me...HA!" I fired the blast up at them. It was a direct hit. I listened to their dying screams of pain. I then powered down. "Easy." I stated confidently. When I started to fly toward the Supreme Kai, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my spine. I looked back. _

_Wagging happily behind was my long lost tail! My eyes widened in clear surprise. Shin appeared next to me in midair. _

_"Excellent. Your tail has grown back." Suddenly Frieza reappeared. He hadn't been killed by the blast! He smacked me in the head, sending me down to the ground._

What I saw next was pure terror. Frieza was about to blow up the planet! If I died then I wouldn't be able to come back! 'No he couldn't!' 

_Tears formed in my ebony eyes. My tears quickly disappeared as I shouted out a hoarse yell. Pure rage took me over. Shin eyed me carefully. I was growing red fur, and my hair grew a little longer than usual. Red outlined my eyes, and I had a red glint in my eyes. _

_I launched himself at Frieza. I blasted him, incinerating him. I flew down to Shin._

_Shin smiled, "Good. Now you have achieved SSJ4. You can either go home to your family or you can stay here and train." I looked up evilly, "I think I'll stay up here." I then powered down. _

_Shin nodded, "Good then I have a gift for you." Shin raised his arms, pointed them at me, and let out a few hoarse words. "Tor basz wqe Gohan tuien fuy Saiyan." _

_I suddenly felt dizzy. I collapsed onto my hindquarters. Then a new powerful feeling came over me. I looked up at Shin, "What happened?" Shin smiled mischievously, "I decided that you earned the privilege and the power to be called a Full-Blooded Saiyan." _

_My eyes grew wide as I realized that I was the most powerful of all the Saiyans. "Thanks Shin!" I said. Shin only nodded. "Come. Let's have your training begin." _

Goku opened his eyes, finally finding out what happened. Gohan stirred next to him, and he looked over. Gohan looked at him, "Finished?" Goku nodded. Just then, stirring in the brush turned their attention to the bushes. Jessica popped out of the leaves and twigs. "Hey Mom said that dinner was ready." Goku and Gohan left Jessica in the dust as soon as she said food. Jessica groaned, "I am so glad I'm not a Saiyan." Jessica blasted off after them.

Dinner

Gohan and Goku were busy eating (if you could call their behavior eating…); Chi-Chi was busy pestering Gohan about his studies. "Now Gohan, you studied when you were dead, right?" The air was deathly quiet. "No." Gohan went back to eating. "WHAT? Gohan! Now you are way behind." Chi-Chi screeched. "I don't want to study. I want to train. Got it?" Gohan replied. Goku and Jessica looked at Gohan, shell-shocked. Chi-Chi fell out of her chair and fainted. 

4 Hours Later

Goku walked into his room that he shared with Gohan (Chi-Chi kicked him out because she thinks it's his fault for Gohan training.) He glanced at Gohan, as he was asleep. "Good night Gohan." Gohan turned in his sleep, and mumbled, "Night Dad." Outside the window, Piccolo sat mediating. 'Night kid.'

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

All done! Preview for next chapter: Bebi attacks!


	5. Chapter 5 Salvation

Disclaimer: '**walks onto stage' I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'exits'**

The morning sun shined through Gohan's window, who at the time was snoring, sleeping soundly in his bed. Shadows of branches waved up and down as the wind came and went. "Gohan? Are you up yet?" Goku's voice echoed quietly from the hallway and traveled to the door of Gohan's room. 

Goku slowly appeared as he opened the door. "Gohan?" he questioned softly. "Mmm?" Gohan moaned and started to stir as he aroused from his peaceful slumber. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He yawned, "S' tie tu ges ups?" Gohan asked groggily. 

"Yeah. Chi-Chi says breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Goku replied, trying not laugh at Gohan, who was standing up sleepily with his tail hanging limply behind him, hair wilder than normal and eyes half closed. Goku was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, but to no avail he burst out laughing. 

This snapped Gohan out of his state. He shot Goku a sharp glare, "And just what is so funny?" Gohan placed his hands on his hips. "Uh…nothing. Nothing at all." Goku said sheepishly. "Thought so." Gohan was satisfied; Goku still knew Gohan would hurt him. Gohan walked over to his closet and grabbed his gi out and began changing. 

Goku leaned against the oak doorway, waiting for Gohan to finish dressing. When Gohan was finally finished, they both started down the stairs at a normal pace. "FOOD'S READY!" yelled Chi-Chi from the kitchen. Gohan and Goku took off at super speed without so much as a glance. 

BAM! Goku tripped on the stairs, Gohan flipped over him and they crashed down the rest of the way. On the bottom step Goku smacked Gohan's tail while rolling down; Gohan kicked Goku in the stomach. POOF! A little crater was formed where they landed. Goku was lying on top of Gohan; both were knocked senseless. "Well, the greatest fighters can't even handle a flight of stairs. Pathetic." 

Gohan and Goku looked up after a few seconds to see Piccolo looking down upon them with a look that said you're-supposed-to-be-the-greatest-fighters-please. "It was his fault." Whined Goku. "WHAT?!" Gohan glared at Goku giving him the 'look'. "TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!" Goku gulped. Gohan wouldn't kill him (hopefully), but would definitely kick his ass. "Uh…no?" Goku gulped harder; that wasn't smart. 

Gohan's glare turned into a mischievous smirk as he pounced on Goku, tickling him mercilessly. "HAHHAAA! Gohan! ST-AAHHHH! STOP! AAAAHHHH!" Goku tried to get Gohan off of him, but Gohan was relentless. Goku laughed until tears came out of his eyes. "Alright. I'll stop." Gohan climbed up off of Goku. "You're dead." Goku said evilly. He then pounced on Gohan. "YAHHH!" Gohan was taken by surprise. 

"DAD! AAAHHHHHHHH! SSSSTTTTOOPPPP! AAAHH!" Gohan struggled to wriggle from Goku's grip, but he was laughing too hard. "DA-AAAHHHHHH! Piccolo! Help!" Gohan managed to gasp between laughing. "Nope. Kid, you're on your own." Piccolo smirked at Gohan, who was laughing so hard that his face was turning red and eyes beginning to tear. "Had enough, Gohan?" Goku asked happily.

 "Yes. Yes…" Gohan lay still on the floor for a few moments to catch his breath. Piccolo shook his head, those two, amazing how on the battlefield they could be cunning, evil, strong, and swift. But any other time they were happy, care free, and kind. 

"Are you two done?" Gohan and Goku looked up. Chi-Chi was standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "Yes." Replied both in unison. "Good! Your food has been getti-." At the mention of food, both Gohan and Goku bolted for the table, nearly killing each other in the process. BANG!

            Goku tripped Gohan who went sliding into his chair. Goku smacked himself on his chair. Gohan climbed up off the floor. Rolling his eyes Piccolo mutely said, "You two are klutzes. 

"ARGH!" Chi-Chi threw her hands up in defeat and went back to the dishes. A few minutes later (3 minutes, 12 seconds to be exact), Gohan and Goku pushed back their chairs. "Ready to train?" asked Piccolo, thoroughly disgusted by their eating. "Sure." Gohan and Goku rose and started out the door, followed by Piccolo, when they felt Vegeta's power level rose sharply. 

"What?" Gohan and Goku looked at each other and then at Piccolo. Something didn't feel right. Vegeta's power felt…evil. Goku grabbed Gohan and Piccolo and teleported to Capsule Corp.

Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo appeared in front of Vegeta, who was standing in front of the smoldering ruins of Capsule Corp. "Why?" asked Goku. "Why? Because this creature offered me power to defeat you." His gaze turned to Gohan, "Especially you." Vegeta phased out, and reappeared in front of Gohan, planting a kick in his stomach sending Gohan flying into several buildings.

"GOHAN!" Goku snapped back to Vegeta and charged at him. Nobody would hurt his son, especially Vegeta! "Really Kakarot, to think you could defeat me." Vegeta shook his head and transformed to Super Bebi Vegeta (Is that right?). "HAHAHAHAH-." BOOM! Vegeta went flying through buildings.

 "WHAT?! WHO FIRED THAT BLAST?!" Vegeta screamed as he burst upwards. All eyes turned to the origin of the blast. "Back off, Vegeta." Super Saiyan 4 Gohan was standing there, with arm still outstretched and a disgusted look on his face. 

"Gohan." Goku smirked at Vegeta, "You're finished. YAHHHHH!" Goku's hair turned blonde and increased its length down to his waist. His eyebrows completely disappeared and eyes flashed to turquoise.

Goku and Goku looked at each other and nodded. "YAHH!" Both launched themselves at Vegeta. "FOOLS!" Vegeta grabbed hold of their heads and smacked them into each other. "OW! Gohan what is your head made of?! Concrete?!" Gohan and Goku were holding their heads, "My head! What is your head made of? Kachin?! " Gohan retorted back. 

"Morons!" Vegeta kicked Gohan in the head and punched Goku in back. Gohan went flying into Piccolo who had been watching the fight and Goku went flying into a bunch of trees.

"Kid, get off of me!" Piccolo pushed Gohan off. "Shut up! I don't see your ass getting kicked out there." Gohan and Goku flew up into the air to fire a Kamehameha. But before they could even start, a blast came from Vegeta and sailed through Gohan's stomach. 

"GOHAN!" Both Piccolo and Goku yelled. Gohan plummeted down to Earth slowly, changing from Super Saiyan 4 to Saiyan. "Vegeta!" Goku's face was murderous. He was going to rip Vegeta apart.                      

Goku glanced back at Gohan. "Piccolo stall Vegeta for a few minutes. I'm going to check on Gohan." Piccolo nodded and added quietly, "But don't think I can hold him for long." Goku ran to Gohan and knelt down next to him. He was careful not touch the blood that was beginning to pool around Gohan.

"Gohan?" Goku stared anxiously at his son, hoping and praying for a sign that Gohan was somehow still alive. "Dad?" Gohan coughed violently; blood gushed upwards like a geyser. The shirt of Gohan's gi was darker where blood stained it permanently. "Shh. Don't talk, you're just…killing yourself." 

"It's too late. You'll have…b-b-beat him…Dad." And without another word, Gohan slipped into the blissful pain free unconsciousness that had been threatening to plunge him into the darkness. 

"No. No. Gohan. Please." Goku whispered these desperate pleas, hoping that Gohan would remain in the living world, but to no avail. Goku tried in vain to calm himself down, but Vegeta had gone too far.

It didn't matter that Vegeta was under someone's control. He had still hurt his son and would pay for it! "Vegeta! I-I-I wi-il-ll not let y-y-ou get away with this! AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Goku let out a mighty yell. "What are you going to do, Kakarot? You don't have a tail." Goku continued powering up. 

Gohan meanwhile was watching the fight telepathically._ 'Dad doesn't have a tail! But the only way to beat him is…Maybe Shin can help. Shin? Can you hear me?' 'Yes, Gohan I hear you. What do you need?' 'I need you to grow Dad's tail back.' 'Why?' _

_'Vegeta has to be defeated; someone named Bebi has taken over him. I am not able to fight. Dad's the next best thing, but he doesn't have a tail!' 'Okay! I understand.' 'Thanks.' _Gohan snapped the mental link.    

  Goku suddenly felt a new surge of power. With a blinding flash of light, Goku released his energy! As the dust cleared Super Saiyan 4 Goku stood in front of Vegeta; an evil look on his face. 

"Vegeta! I will no longer show you any mercy! You will die!" Goku's voice was cold and harsh. Suddenly Vegeta went flying through air into a nearby cliff. A few seconds later, he burst out.                    

"Kakarot, what happens when I do this?" Vegeta quickly threw two energy balls at Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo was caught off guard and threw to side a few feet away. 

"Now does this look familiar? Oh yes, I think I remember this? Kakarot this is exactly how the scene looked when your whelp died the first time. Nobody to save him and daddy is watching him. And don't even think about saving him. One move and I will blow up this planet." Goku glared angrily at Vegeta before looking back at Gohan. 'That bastard! He's using my own son against me!' Goku thought a few minutes about his decision before…

BOOM! "NNNOOOO!" It was too late. The blast had met its target. "Gohan." Goku, even in Super Saiyan 4 couldn't help but begin to tear. "WHAT?!" The dust had cleared and instead of finding a crater, they found Gohan! He was still lying on the ground, but he had somehow been able to raise a ki shield in time. 

"How?" Goku was appalled. There was just no way. "BRAT! THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE!" Vegeta began to fire a blast when Goku slammed into his back, sending him flying the ground. 

"KKKKKAAAA…MMEEEE…HHHHHAAAAA….MMMMEEEE…" Goku was gathering lots of ki, too much ki. If he fired the blast Earth would be destroyed! _'DAD! Stop gathering your ki! Lower it down before you destroy the Earth!'_ Gohan mentally warned his dad about the danger. _'NO! I will kill Vegeta!' _Goku sent that message back angrily. 

_'DAD! Stop! Half of what you've gathered will be more than enough.' 'NO! HE almost killed you!' 'What good will your victory be if you kill everyone! Your power is clouding your judgment.' '…Gohan?' _If seemed like Goku had finally come to his senses. _'Dad?' 'I will kill him, but I will lower the blast's ki.' 'Thanks Dad.' _

"HHHHHAAAAA!" Goku fired the blast straight at Vegeta. But he put a little too much ki in. BOOMMM! The blast exploded sending Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku flying in different directions. They were all caught in the backlash. 

Piccolo slowly sat up. He was going to feel his aches tomorrow. "Piccolo?" Goku was back in his normal self. "Kakarot?" "VEGETA?!" "It seems like that creature left." " You mean you remember everything?!" "Yes." "I would love to just stand here and talk, but where in the hell is Gohan?" 

A short while later, all of them were digging through the rocks and destroyed trees. "Hey Goku!" Goku and the others looked up to see Krillin standing there. "Hey, Dende told me what happened so I came to help you find Gohan." Goku nodded his head. Krillin went straight to work.

"BALDY! Watch where you're throwing you rocks!" Vegeta screamed at Krillin. Krillin gulped and paled. He went straight back to work, only throwing the rocks in a different direction. "Goku! I found him!" Goku and the others raced to Piccolo's side as he gingerly lifted out Gohan.

Krillin nearly threw up. Gohan's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. His gi was in shreds. A bloody head wound, bruises and cuts on his arms and chest, and the bloody hole through his stomach made up his wounds. 

"No. Gohan. Piccolo we have to get him to Dende's" "But Goku-." Piccolo was cut off, when Goku grabbed all of them and teleported them to the lookout. 

"Huh?" Gohan wearily opened his eyes. "What happened?" "We defeated Bebi, but… you nearly died. We thought you were dead. Don't do that to us." "What do you mean?" "You lost too much blood and…you weren't breathing when we brought you up here. But your dad wouldn't give up." Gohan turned his head around to see Goku standing above, next to him.

"You gave us quite a scare, Gohan." Goku's voice was a little shaky. "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Kakarot?" Vegeta's glare turned to Gohan, "Why didn't you kill me?" Gohan rolled his eyes, "Like I would waste my energy on you" "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" 

Vegeta turned SSJ2 and charged at Gohan, who in turn turned SSJ2 and disappeared. "WHAT!" "Hey Veggie head! Over here!" Gohan was floating upside down, cross-legged.

"ARGH!" Vegeta pounced at Gohan, who disappeared again! "Over here!" Gohan was lying in mid air, yawning.

 "FORGET IT!" Vegeta blasted off. "Well, Gohan we better get home." Gohan nodded.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

READ ON!


	6. Chapter 6 Day of The Frying Pan

BIG UPDATE!

Well, this story is slowly winding down. I think it'll have 4 more chapters before it ends. But there will be more new stories coming. Just check them out! Read please!

^_____________________________________________________________________^

            Chi-Chi towered over the two Saiyans, face contorted in rage. Goku and Gohan gulped; she was in a really bad mood. "I am so sick and tired of both of you going off and fighting and getting killed or hurt! The Earth can blow up! But leave my baby out of this!"

            Gohan tried to pacify his fuming mother, but the attempt sadly failed. "Mom, I-." Chi-Chi didn't even give him warning; she just grabbed her FRYING PAN OF DOOM! She swung the hard titanium at his head. CLANG! It connected with Gohan's head.

            Gohan fell to ground, clutching his head. Goku gulped; now he had to get Gohan out of the house, too. "Um…Chi-Chi…me and Gohan are going to go fish." Chi-Chi growled, "No! You're going to stay here all day and sit around!"

            Before Chi-Chi could swing her FRYING PAN OF DOOM again, Jessica entered the room. Her expression was one of confusion and amusement. Chi-Chi immediately started fawning over her. 

            "Hello, dear. How did you sleep last night?" Jessica smiled, "Good. But I'm hungry. Can I have some pancakes?" In record time, Chi-Chi had whipped up 4 pancakes.

            Goku spoke up, "Chi-Chi can you cook me and Gohan some too? We're starving." Chi-Chi turned around angrily, anger flashing red in her black eyes. Gohan and Goku gulped hard.

             "NO! If you're that hungry, then you can have last night's leftovers!" Chi-Chi screeched. She threw down the container of cold, hard pizza. Goku and Gohan stared wide-eyed at the frozen food.

            "We have to eat…that?!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan nodded his head in agreement. Chi-Chi smirked evilly, "Yes. Now sit down!" Gohan and Goku stood frozen on the spot, still staring at the hard old pizza.

             Chi-Chi growled. She grabbed her FRYING PAN OF DOOM from off the kitchen counter and swung hard at the two Saiyans. Gohan was hit first; he was thrown into Goku, who not even a minute later was hit.

            Goku rubbed his head and glanced at Gohan. Gohan was staring at Chi-Chi. She was still furious and still held the dreaded FRYING PAN OF DOOM! Goku gulped, "Chi…uh…Chi-Chi…you can put that up now." 

            Chi-Chi pointed to the wall. Gohan climbed off of Goku and they walked over to the wall. They sat down, stomachs growling and heads aching. Chi-Chi went back to washing the dishes.

            Shortly after Goku and Gohan sat down against wall, Piccolo knocked on the door. Chi-Chi dried her hands on her towels and walked over. 

            Piccolo towered over Chi-Chi and spotted Gohan and Goku sitting against the wall, heads resting in their hands. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the two. Gohan didn't even lift his head. 

            He was too hungry. "Hey, Piccolo." Goku said sadly. A loud rumble followed his words. Gohan sighed; his stomach burned. So did Goku's. Chi-Chi yelled, "Get out of my house! NOW!"

            Piccolo didn't. Chi-Chi grabbed her FRYING PAN OF DOOM once again. She swung hard at Gohan. BANG! Gohan fell over, unconscious. Goku picked up Gohan, "Chi-Chi, calm down! You're out of control!" 

            Chi-Chi growled and also smacked Goku on the head. Goku clutched his head in pain. "Goku, either get out for a week or face the whole day with the FRYING PAN! Am I clear?!" 

            Goku nodded and stood up. "See you later Chi-Chi!" Gulping, Goku ran out the door, nearly knocking over Piccolo. Chi-Chi turned to Piccolo, "And what about you?!"

            Piccolo also ran out of the door. Chi-Chi smirked, "What dummies. They didn't even realize it was Goku's birthday. Okay guys! Let's get to work." Krillin and Yamcha climbed out of the hall closet.

            Bulma and Vegeta came out of the laundry room; Tien and Chaotzu followed them. Everything had been part of a plan. Piccolo coming in. Chi-Chi chasing them out of the house with the FRYING PAN OF DOOM.

            Eventually, after everything was set, Goku and Gohan came back. They were indeed surprised. And they were kind of upset, too. All this and they got whacked several times with the FRYING PAN OF DOOM! "My birthday better be as big as this." Gohan said.

            "No, I'm special." Goku replied. Gohan snorted, "You're not special, you're dumb!" Goku blushed, "That's off the subject." Everyone started laughing.

            And so, Goku's birthday came to be known as Day of the Frying Pan.

^_____________________________________________________________________^

            Okay, I know it wasn't really good, but I've no ideas for this story. Review!  


End file.
